You Belong With Me
by WeShouldGetJerseys
Summary: "Hey." Chad said. "she's not ugly. She's beautiful. and don't you ever touch her. She's mine." Sonny's eyes widened. uh oh! chad's in a pickle.  DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny with a chance or Zac Efron. Read!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! __ this is an SWAC story of course. Well whatever just read. _

**You Belong With Me**

**Chapter 1**

**Chad's POV**

**I walked in to the cafeteria looking around for Sonny.**

**My Sonshine. **

**You wish.**

**Shut up conscious.**

**I'll shut up when I want to.**

**No you're my conscious so I tell you when to shut up.**

**Fine.**

**Yeah I talk to my conscious sometimes.**

**I sighed and cut to the front of the line to get my usual special meal.**

**The lady handed me my food with a smile and then I walked away and sat down at a table.**

**I pulled at my phone texted her.**

_**Hey Sonshine**_

_Hey _

_**Where r u?**_

_I'm on my way to lunch._

**Did I tell you that me and her are best friends? Well we are and I have a crush on her.**

**Not that she'll ever know….. *sigh***

_**Cool. Sit with me.**_

_K_

**I put my phone in my pocket and waited for her to walk in.**

**Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.**

"**Why hello, Chad." Said a male voice.**

**Oh crap!**

"**Zac." I said. Yes Zac Efron.**

"**So we should hang out on your set sometime."**

"**I would hang out with you but you're banned from Mackenzie Falls."**

"**Since when?"**

"**Since I banned you." I replied and walked off.**

**I bumped right into Sonny.**

"**Hey, Sonshine."**

"**Hey."**

**I gave her a hug and when I let go she blushed.**

**Why is she blushing?**

"**Aww, did I make you nervous?" I teased.**

**She blushed harder. "N-no." she stuttered.**

"**No need to deny it. Tons of people love me. You just happen to be one of them."**

**She rolled her eyes.**

**She looks so adorable when she does that.**

"**OMG!" I heard someone shrieking. "It's Zac Efron!"**

**Sonny rolled her eyes again.**

"**What you don't like him either?" I asked.**

**She nodded.**

"**I met him when I was 13 and I had braces and glasses and he laughed at me and let his girlfriend dump her smoothie on me."**

"**I'm sorry." I said sympathetically.**

"**It's fine." She said. "So why don't you like him?"**

"**Well," I started, but didn't get to finish. **

**Zac came up.**

"**Why hello there." He said, obviously flirting.**

"**What?" she snapped at him.**

**That's a part of the Sonny I love. She's not afraid to be mean.**

"**Whoa no need to be feisty. I was just gonna see if you wanna go on a date with me." He said.**

**I froze. **

**See he has the guts to ask her out.**

**SHUT UP!**

**I was fighting with my conscious again.**

**We're not fighting cuz I'm winning.**

**Whatever.**

"**You obviously don't remember me."**

**He shook his head. "If I had met you then you'd be my girlfriend."**

**Wow. Lame pick-up line, buddy.**

"**Here I'll refresh your memory."**

**She took a smoothie from Tawni, who was sitting at a table nearby, and dumped it over Zac.**

"**Do you remember me now?" She asked, sweetly.**

**He nodded.**

"**I can't believe you were that ugly kid."**

"**Hey." I said. "She could never be ugly. And you keep your hands off her. She's beautiful. She's mine." I growled the last part.**

**Sonny's eyes widened.**

**Oh, uh. Did I say that last part out loud?**

_Hehe. He's in a pickle now. Ooh pickles. Okay anyway. I hope you liked this first chapter. Review. You know you wanna click that button down there. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten and just for the first chapter. 18? Really I didn't expect so much. I appreciate it though. So now I'm trying to figure out what's going to happen so I'm wasting time writing on this a\n. ok I think I know. Read on!_

**You Belong With Me**

**Chapter 2**

**Sonny's POV**

**My eyes widened. Before I had time to react, zac's fist collided with Chad's jaw.**

**I gasped.**

"**What the HELL is your problem?" I yelled at Zac.**

**Chad was rubbing his jaw and I ran over to him.**

"**Are you okay?" I asked.**

**He nodded.**

**I turned back to Zac.**

"**Get the hell away from here." I pushed him away.**

"**Fine. But if you go with Chad you will regret it."**

**He left.**

**I led Chad to an empty table and we sat down.**

**After a few minutes of awkward silence I broke it.**

"**So I'm yours, huh?" I asked with a smirk.**

**He blushed. "W-w-what?" he asked, playing confused.**

"**Oooh, Chad Dylan Cooper blushing."**

**He blushed redder. "N-no I'm not."**

"**Oh come on just admit it."**

"**Fine, I like you Sonny."**

**My eyes widened again.**

"**W-what?" now it was my turn to stutter.**

"**I like you." He repeated. "A lot."**

"**I like you, too." I said. "A lot."**

"**So, uh. Will you, uh, be my um girlfriend?" he asked nervously.**

**I laughed at his shyness. "Of course."**

**He leaned in and so did I and our lips touched. My first kiss. With Chad.**

**It was amazing. And I felt sparks. I always felt sparks with chad. Thinking about him, being with him at any time, even just looking at him, caused butterflies in my stomach.**

**He pulled away suddenly.**

"**You know I like you and all but this kinda hurts my jaw." Chad said rubbing his jaw.**

**I just laughed and pecked him.**

**I walked out and ran into Zac.**

"**I thought I told you to go away." I said.**

"**But I like you."**

"**No you don't you just think I'm hot. Now go!" I yelled.**

**He leaned in and kissed me. He had his hands on the back of my head so I couldn't pull away.**

**Someone get him off me.**

**Just then Chad pushed him away.**

"**You stay away from her." He said.**

"**Remember what I said, Sonny." Zac said with a wink, and left.**

**That was one of the best and worst days of my life.**

**Little did I know, that I was going to have a worse one soon….**

_Dun dun dunnnnn_

_So whatcha think? Also LUVCHANNY I think that it was funny when u said that chad should be in a pickle costume. Well, you know what? I've taken your review to heart so chad will be in a pickle costume soon. Something to look forward to…._

_p.s. I know it's short_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so even though don't forget is not finished yet, I can't keep you guys waiting any longer. Also, don't think I have forgotten about the pickle costume… ;)_

**You Belong With Me**

**Chad's POV**

**I can't believe that prick was kissing Sonny. She's mine now.**

_**Can't argue with that**_

**It was my conscience again. True Dat, I told him.**

**What's your name? I asked him.**

_**You idiot! It's Chad! Duh!**_

**Are you gay?**

_**Why would you think that?**_

**Because you said duh.**

_**Grow up. What are you, 6?**_

**No, 5 actually. **

"**Are you okay?" I asked Sonny. "Did he hurt you?"**

"**I'm fine." She replied.**

**I pulled her into a hug.**

"**Chad Dylan Cooper, please go to Marshall's office." A voice boomed out from the intercom.**

**I gave Sonny a quick peck before heading to Marshall's office.**

**Sonny's POV**

**I felt all gushy inside when Chad asked if I was okay.**

**He actually cares for me.**

_**Of course he does.**_** A voice in my head said.**

**Who was that? My conscience?**

_**No, I'm Chad's conscience. And let me tell you, for months he's been saying "Sonny this, Sonny that." Don't get me wrong, you're a nice girl but Chad's so annoying sometimes. Actors!**_

**I laughed mentally. How can you get into my head if you're not my conscience?**

_**Don't ask me.**_

**Well I got to go.**

_**Later Mator. Ha. Later Mator. I crack myself up. (a/n that was from Disney's Pixar Movie Cars 3)**_

**I mentally rolled my eyes. **

**I wandered around the studio until I saw a little banner entitled, 'Kids Studio Party'.**

**I decided to go over there.**

**When I got there, you'll never believe what I saw….**

_Cliffy _

_Haha. Hope you liked it _


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay so sorry for the wait. Christmas is busy. And I forgot to bring my laptop. And then I wrote the last 2 chapters for don't forget so look out for the sequel soon! And I had writer's block. But right now I'm watching SWAC so it gave me inperation! :D_

**You Belong With Me**

**Chad's POV**

**5 MINUTES EARLIER**

"**Are you serious?" I asked Marshall.**

**He only nodded. **

"**But I'm THE Chad Dylan Cooper. Greatest actor of our generation." I argued.**

"**Which means tons of people around the world will go for it!" Marshall argued back.**

"**But-but-"**

"**Nope. No 'buts'. Just do it."**

**And with that, I was dismissed.**

**Sonny's POV**

**I wonder what Marshall wanted Chad for. I mentally shrugged. Wait. Can you mentally shrug?**

_**I think you can.**_

**It was Chad's conscience again.**

_**Why do you have to label me? You know my name.**_

**But I don't want to say it!**

_**Too bad! Now say it!**_

**Ugh! Fine. That was Chad's conscience…. Brad.**

_**There, was that so hard?**_

**Yes.**

**Now, back to what I'm doing. I walked over to the 'Kids Studio Party' and saw….**

**Chad. In a- wait for it- a PICKLE COSTUME!**

**He looked very embarrassed, seeing as how he was blushing like crazy.**

**This was priceless, I thought as I took out my phone and got ready to take a picture.**

"**Hey Chad!" I called. And when he looked up I took the picture.**

**I grinned evilly. "Gotcha." **

"**Sonny, no!" he said.**

**I stuck out my tongue at him waving my phone around.**

"**Ah, Ms. Munroe." A voice said.**

**I turned around and saw Mr. Condor.**

"**Yes?" I asked cautiously, putting my phone away.**

"**Can you sing?" he asked.**

**I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head to the side.**

"**Well, kinda I guess but-"**

"**Good. I want you to sing at this party."**

_Cliffhanger kinda _

_And if I ever take forever to upload again just leave me a review saying something like, "Upload you douche!" or whatever._

_REVIEW _

_And if you read the stories I write with navybrat4 then go search our new account together it's R34llyM4gg1eANDC41tlyn_

_Thanks _


	5. Chapter 5

****READ NOTE AT BOTTOM FOR MY EXCUSES!

**You Belong With Me**

**Chapter 5 (?)**

**Sonny's POV**

"**But I-"**

"**But you what?" Mr. Condor cut me off. "What reason do you have as to why you can't sing at my daughter's birthday party?"**

**Oh. This was Dakota Condor's birthday party. She's one evil girl. I kinda wish I'd listened to Zora when I first met Dakota. When we first met, she had won a contest to come hang out with us Randoms, but it turned out that she wanted to hang out with Mackenzie Falls cast instead. So after tons of whining she finally got her wish to hang with Chad. Now she's always finding ways to try to get us fired.**

"**Um," I tried. "I don't listen to music?"**

"**Nonsense! Of course you do! You write some songs too, right? You performed that song before… What was it called? Me… Me…"**

"**Me, Myself, and Time." I finished for him.**

"**Ah, yes! Now, sing another original song, not that one, or you're fired." And he walked away.**

"**Who's being laughed at now, Sonshine?" Chad asked as he came up behind me, still in his pickle costume.**

**I pointed to a group of teens over at the far side of the place in a corner, laughing. "Still you." I said.**

"**But what song am I supposed to sing?" I asked him.**

"**Sing that new one, that one you've been singing in your room when Tawni's gone."**

**I raised an eyebrow at him. "Were you stalking me Mr. Cooper?"**

**He blushed and stuttered out, "Uh n-no. Just… I was trying to work up courage to talk to you."**

**I kept my eyebrow raised at him. "We talked all the time."**

"**Yeah, but I didn't initiate it a lot. It was either you, or we ran into each other mostly."**

**Huh. Thinking back now, that is actually true.**

"**So you want me to sing my new song?"**

**He nodded and slowly leaned in and kissed me. It was a sweet, sensual kiss. But it was all the encouragement I needed. He pulled away and waved as he walked back to the party where they were setting up the microphone on the stage.**

"**And now presenting," Mr. Condor said. "Sonny Munroe with her own original song!"**

**A few people were clapping as I made my way to the stage, replaying the lyrics in my mind.**

**I told the band what to play and they started it off as I introduced myself, "Hi. I'm Sonny Munroe. Well, it's actually Allison Sonny Munroe but… yeah. Anyway, this is my new original song called Skyscraper that I wrote about my childhood, so I hope you enjoy it."**

**Then I started to sing.**

_Skies are crying_

_I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence as its ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground _

_Like a Skyscraper_

_Like a Skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears,_

_I awaken, and untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down _

_I will be rising from the ground _

_Like a Skyscraper_

_Like a Skyscraper_

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here_

_Watch you disappear, yeah_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground _

_Like a Skyscraper_

_Like a Skyscraper_

_Like a Skyscraper…_

**I had unshed tears in my eyes as I finished the song. There was a moment of silence before everyone slowly started clapping and Chad started to come up to the stage and was had his arms open. But before I could accept his hug Mr. Condor came up and pushed him out of the way and he fell off stage and tried to get off the floor. Which, let me tell you, is hilarious since he's in a giant pickle costume.**

"**That was great Sonny!" Mr. Condor said. **

"**Thank you." I said.**

"**Everybody," he addressed the crowd. "Sonny Munroe!"**

**They clapped harder and cheered and I saw Dakota smirk evilly to herself.**

**I slowly backed away and walked down to Chad and put my feet on either side of his body, smirking as I looked down on him.**

"**You were great Sonny." He said, and for some reason, this made me feel better than the cheering crowd did.**

**I smiled at him. "Thank you Chad. But I do have to thank you."**

**He looked confused. "For what?"**

**I blushed as I said, "Your… encouragement."**

**He smirked this time. "Maybe I need some now." And he pulled my legs so I fell and was straddling him.**

**We leaned in and were just about to kiss when someone cleared their throat.**

**We looked into the faces of Dakota.**

""**Hi Dakota…" I trailed off, getting off Chad and pulling him up.**

"**I'll go take this off…" he said and ran off.**

**I scowled at his retreating figure. Of course he would leave me here.**

**I turned back to Dakota with a fake smile on my face.**

"**So what can I do for you?" I asked.**

**She glared at me for a second, then put on an overly cheery fake smile. "That was a great song Sonny!" she said.**

**I thanked her.**

"**So…. Sell me that song or Daddy will fire you."**

**What. The. Hell.**

_Hehe. I'm evil, I know. But I will upload soon, promise!_

_EXCUSES!_

_Well, first off, I had some writers block…_

_Secondly, my laptop had a virus and all my documents were deleted._

_Thirdly, I have been going places like Florida, Illinois, and I'll be visiting Texas soon…_

_Fourthly, I was working on my stories from wattpad(dot)com. _

_Fifthly, I recently had my heart ripped out of my chest and stomped on then thrown into a paper shredder then the shreds were thrown all over the world. In short, my crush called me ugly, basically._

_Sixthly, my dad seems to think I'm depressed just because I don't smile a lot… so I keep getting lectures._

_Seventhly, I had a CR1 marathon so I got distracted from that._

_Eighthly, SWAC turned into So Random! Instead so there's no new storylines to help with ideas_

_Ninethly, Did you hear Demi's new song, Skyscraper? IT's awesome._

_Tenthly, Harry Potter comes out today! The end of a legend…. (read that in a dramatic voice)_

_Eleventhly, I have only been thinking about It's Not Too Late…_

_And Twelthly, Why are you still reading this?_

_Thank you guys for still reading and supporting!_

_ALSO!_

_PLEASE VOTE FOR DON'T FORGET IN THE INDIE CR AWARDS!_

_FOLLOW THIS LINK!_

_ow(dot)ly(slash)5wIre_


	6. NOMINATE

www(dot)wix(dot)com(slash)theswacawards(slash)main without the parentheses :)

Hello people! not a chapter, sorry :/ there should be one tomorrow before I leave for Texas for a few days. Anywhoo, DON'T CLOSE THIS YET! Haha. I just want to say this:

Are you an undiscovered or discovered SWAC fanfic writer? Do you want more reads, reviews, and alerts? Do you know any good SWAC fanfics? Well, nominate them! To enter the SWAC Awards, go to www(dot)wix(dot)com(slash)theswacawards(slash)main without the parentheses Send a message there, or send me one, or DreamyBear, or OXOXStayStrongXOXO :D Love, Love, Love,

Caitlyn


	7. Chapter 6

_Hello my party people! I was in Texas on short little vacation, so don't get all pissy ahah :P Anywhoo, thank you so much for all the comments! I love you guys! _

_ALSO! Please visit www(dot)wix(dot)com(slash)theswacawards(slash)main (without the parentheses) :D and look at the categories and rules, and nominate a story, any story! It could be by me, you, or anybody! Then send your nominations to me or DreamyBear or OXOXStayStrongXOXO :D Love Love Love!_

**You Belong With Me**

**Chapter 6**

**Sonny's POV**

**I gaped at a smirking Dakota. She couldn't take my song. It was, after all, **_**my **_**song. This girl has reached a whole different level of evil. She probably burns kittens for fun. I'll get Zora to spy later and confirm that.**

"**You can't take my song!" I finally found my voice.**

**Her smirk widened. "Oh, yes I can. See, my daddy is Mr. Condor. Haven't we done this before?"**

**I glared at her. "You're an evil little witch!"**

"**Maybe. But at least I have power."**

**I was about to insult her again when Mr. Condor walked up, and asked what was going on. "Dakota wants to steal my song!" I blurted out.**

**He looked at Dakota. "Sweetie, this is Ms. Munroe's song. You can't have it." He said sternly.**

**Her eyes widened innocently and she pouted. "But daddy!" she whined.**

**He shook his head, put a hand on her back, and led her out. When she turned to glare at me, I stuck my tongue out at her.**

"**Now who's the 6 year old?" a voice said from behind me. I jumped, and turned around to face Chad. He was now sporting jeans and a dark blue t-shirt; a much better improvement from the pickle costume. I wagged my finger at him. **

"**You're evil, you know that?" I said.**

**He shrugged with a smile on his face. "Who cares, so long as I don't have to deal with the wrath of Dakota Condor." He replied.**

**I rolled my eyes. My stomach decided then to rumble. Chad laughed at it and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the food. I rolled my eyes, but filled up my tray with the gross food they have here. I led Chad back to the Randoms' table. I smiled as I sat down next to Tawni and Grady.**

"**Hey guys!" I greeted cheerily.**

"**Hey!" they all said back.**

"**That song was amazing Sonny!" Nico complimented.**

**I blushed, I was never good with attention. "Thanks." I told him.**

"**Totally!" Grady agreed. "Awesome song!"**

**Zora was nowhere to be found, which left Tawni. We all looked at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes, while looking into a small mirror while applying her coco moco coco lipgloss. "I didn't see it. I was too busy searching for my coco moco coco lipgloss." She finally said, closing the mirror.**

**Suddenly, the cafeteria got quiet. We all looked up, and saw Zac himself stroll in. Oh, God, I thought, rolling my eyes.**

'**He's hot' my conscious said.**

**Wait, is this my conscious, or Chad's?**

'**Yours.' It answered.**

**Oh.**

'**Yeah.'**

**Okay.**

'**Chad's hot too.'**

**Ugh, stop that!**

'**Stop what?'**

**Calling guys hot!**

'**Why?'**

**Oh, it doesn't matter! Just shut up please!**

'**Fine.'**

**I sighed to myself. It finally shut up.**

**I noticed Chad had his jaw clenched and his hands balled up into fists on top of the table. I sighed as I looked at Zac, shaking my head at him as he made some girl swoon with one wink. I took my hand and set it down over Chad's. He stopped glaring at Zac and looked at me, his face softening. Ha! I knew that would work! The sweet Chad must come out! Hahahahaha!**

**I smiled at him, and he smiled back, before the moment was ruined. **

"**Hey there Son!" the boyish voice said. I knew it was Zac. I gritted my teeth and turned to him.**

"**What?" I hissed out.**

**He smiled at me. "Tut tut, Sonny Munroe. Don't be so rude." He said.**

**I glared at him. "I'll be whatever I want to be."**

**I felt Chad's grip on my hand tighten, as he pulled me towards him slightly. I relaxed a little. He has that effect on me. **

"**I need to talk to you Sonny." Zac said, suddenly very serious.**

**I glared at him. "What makes you think I'd want to talk to you?" I spat.**

"**Just come on!" he pleaded.**

**I was about to say no again, when Chad whispered in my ear, "Go. Go settle this." Softly. I shivered slightly, and let me tell you, it wasn't from the cold. I turned towards him, and gave him a huge peck before getting up and going to talk to Zac, to hopefully settle this.**

**Chad's POV**

**Why did I do that? I thought to myself angrily. I'm so stupid! I shouldn't done that! To distract myself, I decided to break the silence.**

"**So…" I trailed off, pursing my lips. "How are you Randoms today?" I asked.**

**They all looked at me silently. Tawni suddenly burst out laughing. I looked at her questioningly.**

**Once she calmed down, she explained, "You don't really care. Just because you're going out with Sonny now, doesn't mean you have to make nice with us!" she laughed out. Nico and Grady laughed as well.**

**My heart skipped a beat at being reminded that I was with Sonny. I smiled and pretend to put a hand on my heart. "Oh, thank God!" I cried out dramatically. "I was scared for a second there!"**

**That caused them to laugh harder and soon, we were all bent over in laughter, which stopped as soon as Sonny came back, looking sad. Oh no, what happened?**

**Sonny's POV**

**I can't believe him! The nerve of him! Just because he's Zac Efron, doesn't give him the right! Gosh, I hate him so much!**

**THE TALK**

**I glared at Zac when we stopped in an empty hallway. I gestured to the emptiness. "Well, we're alone now, so what is so important that-"**

**I was cut off when his lips came crashing down to mine. Oh, Hell no! I pushed him off immediately, kicking him in the shin. I wiped my mouth on the back of my sleeve. Disgusting.**

"**Don't you touch me!" I spat at him.**

**He smirked at me and pushed me against the wall, hard. He trailed a finger down my cheek, as I struggled to get out of his hold, with no luck.**

"**You know," he began softly. He trailed his finger back up again. "I am capable of so many things."**

**I stayed silent. I was so scared.**

"**Many, many things." He continued. "Good things, bad things, very bad things…" he trailed off. He suddenly had a knife out of his pocket and pressed against my throat. What the-? This is a dream, this is a dream. I closed my eyes, and then opened them again, and I was still here. Shit.**

**He put his hand over my mouth as I tried to scream. He shook his head in disapproval. Once his hand was finally gone, I found my voice. "What do you want?" I croaked, still in pain with the knife there.**

**He looked at me longingly. "I want you to break up with your little boyfriend."**

**I gasped. "No way!" I spat.**

**He slapped me hard. "You will dump his ass, then start dating me! I don't fucking care what you think! You will do it, or I will kill you, and him!" he threatened.**

**My eyes watered. No, not Chad. He couldn't. I couldn't let him. I slowly nodded my head reluctantly. **

"**I'll do it."**

_Oooohoooo! ;) So there ya have it, I've been planning this since I started the story! Thanks so much for the comments and follows guys! You guys are my favorite readers (SHHH! Don't tell the others!)_

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NOMINATE FOR THE SWAC AWARDS! I really need help with it, so NOMINATE A STORY! EVEN YOURSELF! ANYBODY!_


End file.
